This Angel's Not a Virgin Anymore
by caaaastiel
Summary: so basically this is castiel/emma original character/me smut because twitter people begged me to write it, follow me on twitter: @caaaastiel. :


"Castiel, this could be our last damn night on earth. Do you understand that?"

Cas glanced at me. "Yes, Emma. I understand quite well."

"Then what the hell are we doing just sitting here? Let's have some fun! Let's get crazy!" I scooted a little bit closer to Cas. He didn't seem uncomfortable, which I was thankful for. But it's not like he was a stranger. The fallen angel was one of my best friends. But _damn_, I wanted him. Especially tonight. What could be our last night on earth.

"What… what kind of fun do you suggest?" he put his arm around me calmly. As if it was nothing. I tingled a little bit more.

"I don't know, Cas. Sam and Dean are at Bobby's. They said they won't be back until morning. We have all night. Honestly? We could do whatever we wanted." I glanced at his messy hair. Castiel's blue eyes that never faded and always had that same look of curiosity. That trench coat that just made me oh so hot.

Cas's eyes glazed over me. "I don't know if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting. But you want me to defy the laws of God? To take part in earthly pleasures?"

"You're only saying this because you're a virgin, Cas." I let my hand slide casually down his pants towards his crotch. I leaned in close and let my lips graze his ear. "After tonight, all you'll want is me."

Castiel pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. I knew what was coming. I got even more excited as Cas kissed me. Though I knew he had never even kissed another female, girl or angel, before, he seemed experienced as he worked his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as Cas reached for the buttons on my top and began slowly undoing them, never taking his lips off mine.

I reached across to his shirt and yanked his tie off, throwing it onto the ground. I was frantic now, though Cas was calm, way more calm than I had imagined he would be. He pulled back and grinned, wiggling his way out of his trench coat and jacket. He now had just a shirt covering his muscled torso, though I was already half undressed.

He watched me, the flick of a grin at the corner of his lips as he undid his shirt the rest of the way and I ran my eyes up and down his body. I couldn't get enough of his toned abs, his muscled arms, his hipbones. Cas reached behind me and expertly unhooked my bra. He was a pro, even though he was pure.

I let it fall off my shoulders and he stared hungrily at my breasts. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again before slowly kissing my neck and working his way down to my nipples. He sucked on my right one as I moaned and began gently massaging his ever-hardening cock. Cas soon switched breasts and began nibbling my left breast as I slowly undid his belt.

Cas stood up and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. I laid flat on the bed and Cas unbuttoned mine, yanking them off without a care. He pulled down his boxers quickly and I stared in shock. I snapped back quickly though, as Castiel was pulling off the last thing separating us. He kneeled down in front of the bed and kissed my inner thighs. I was already nearly dripping, and he was just making it worse.

Cas gingerly stuck in his tongue, feeling around, and I almost came right then. I moaned loudly, screaming, shouting his name. But he didn't stop. He just grinned. I clutched the bedspread tightly, gasps escaping me as I came, shouting for Cas. I breathed in and sat up. He was as hard as he was ever going to get.

I grasped his cock in my hand and began slowly moving my hand up and down the shaft. I looked up at Cas as his eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned. "Oh God, Emma, oh God!" I finally wrapped my mouth around his monster dick and he thrust hard into my mouth. I let him do what he wanted and he shook as he came for the first time. He slowly smiled and pushed me gently back onto the bed. I grinned. The best part was coming.

"Do you know what to do?" I gasped.

"I've got a pretty good idea," he said in his rumbling voice. It made me even more wet. He inserted slowly and I moaned loudly. It felt amazing.

Castiel laid his hands on the bed near my arms and began thrusting, a little bit faster every time. I groaned. He kissed me again and moaned into my mouth as he slowed down a bit, bringing his cock all the way out and inserting it all the way back in.

I arched my back: I was about to come again. Castiel knew it, too. He began rubbing my clit with one of his free hands and grinned as I came, my eyes rolling into my heads, stars blurring my vision. He kept thrusting, though. In, out. In, out. Over and over and over. I kept tightening my muscles around him, and every time, he would moan a little bit louder.

After a few more minutes of this thrusting and moaning, I knew Cas was about to come. He began thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder. Was I going to come again? I moaned, moaned, screamed his name. "Castiel, please, please!"

Another twenty seconds and I came again. I nearly blacked out, the pleasure was so good. Cas closed his eyes and grabbed my thighs, still thrusting before he screamed my name repeatedly. "Emma, Emma, Emma!" And Castiel finally came.

He gingerly pulled out of me and laid next to me on the bed. I sighed deeply. "How could a virgin be so good at having sex?"

"You're asking me. And, also, technically, I'm not a virgin anymore."

I grinned. "Cas, the world should end more often."


End file.
